Fairy Tales
by XxXJTDXxX
Summary: I never believed in love at first sight. It was all a hoax to get little children’s hopes only to crush them when the found out it all wasn’t true. A child’s dream, their Fairy Tale life it all comes crashing down when they hit real life." HitsuKarin


Toshiro's POV

**Here is story number 9 or something like that. It is a one-shot, and it is actually based off of Episode 132. Don't worry if you haven't seen the episode you don't have to have to understand. Most of the sentences and actions are from the episode, with some different parts added in and a different ending. I hope you enjoy. I didn't think it was one of my better ones. Oh well**

**Disclaimer- Not now, Not ever. **

Toshiro's POV

I never believed in love at first sight. It was all a hoax to get little children's hopes only to crush them when the found out it all wasn't true. A child's dream, their Fairy Tale life it all comes crashing down when they hit real life.

_You always meet the girl…_

I looked down at my feet and saw a black and white ball of some sort beneath me. I placed my foot on it so it wouldn't roll away. I heard a small noise of some sort just above me. I looked up to see a girl with mid-length hair running down a hill. Her shirt was blowing with the wind as she skidded to a stop.

"This yours." I spoke calmly. I kicked the ball up into my hands.

"Hai…" She spoke shaky.

"That was dangerous. Be more careful." I don't know why I said this but it felt like the right thing to do. I kicked the ball lightly to her hands. I watched as her face was in awe. I guess I kicked the ball the right way. I made sure she caught it before I quickly ran away.

_You always meet the girl and then something happens to said girl. _

I couldn't think properly anymore, that girl she was on mind now. The way she looked awe struck. She reminded me of someone I just couldn't place it. All though she had no idea, I followed her to see if I could identify her. At the time, I never noticed how she looked under the sun in the right lighting but I never cared too much.

When her and friends; for some reason I got this weird feeling in my stomach and I grew a tiny bit angry, went to the field they saw a group of middle schoolers. I only stayed until I caught the name of the game. I turned back and headed towards Orihime's house where I could research said sport.

_Soccer_

"_A game played on a rectangular field with net goals at either end in which two teams of 11 players each try to drive a ball into the other's goal by kicking, heading, or using any part of the body except the arms and hands. The goalie is the only player who may touch or move the ball with the arms or hands."_

Why would anyone want to play a game like that? I didn't know but this girl intrigued me. I closed the internet screen and walked outside again. I headed towards the downtown district. I finally found a shop that sold the black and white balls. I bought one and then headed to a lone field.

I have no idea why but I felt obliged to get better at this game. I just had this feeling that I would need this skill. I practiced until the sun began to set before I took my leave and headed to this amazing place to see the sky.

**BEEP…**

I groaned to myself. Great another message no doubt from Matsumoto again. She constantly sent me these text messages. She was excited that we got our own phones and were able to text and call people. I thought it was a waste of time.

From: Matsumoto

Message: Heyy Taicho! I thought I wood say hello! How r u? Wat r u doing the moment?

I groaned again, ever since she found out about this chat speak stuff she constantly used it. I couldn't understand half of what she said sometimes.

From Hitsugaya

Message: Stop sending me messages that don't have to do with our mission. I don't need to know everything that happens. Stop sending them, that's an order.

To: Matsumoto

I watched the letter fly into an envelope telling me it sent. I went back to hollow searching however, I felt a couple of low reiatsu and a very high-level one walk up to me, or rather run.

"You picked up my ball didn't you?" I turned towards the girl surprised I saw her again. I felt my heart speed up a little. I wonder what happened.

I replied with a short quick 'yeah'. As a short silence filled us, I watched her friends walk up behind her. Again, a weird anger washed over me, but disappeared quickly when I looked back at her. My stomach might have dropped a few inches.

"Thanks" She smiled at me. My heart was beating a little faster now.

"Your welcome." I decided to focus back on my phone. I really didn't need to have this feeling swell up inside of me anymore.

"Hey, what school are you from?" School? What the heck, a Taicho does not go to school.

"I am not from any school!" I yelled agitated by her. I never really liked the subject of school, "I'm busy." I turned back to my phone. Her friends were getting closer now.

"Go away." I hoped she would leave me alone. I really didn't like this feeling in my stomach.

"You can play soccer can't you?" She didn't leave.

"Who knows." I just learned how to play to, so I was all set. However, I still didn't know if I actually played it right. Her friends were almost right behind her at this point.

"We're having a game soon." She said to me. "Will you play on our team?" Why would she ask me this, she just met me.

"Hey!" One of her friends walked up to her and pulled her away from me.

"What is it?" I heard her ask.

"Don't give us that, Kurosaki." Where have I heard the name before. It escaped me for the moment.

"Take a good look at him, he's blond."

"His hair's bleached." Thank you for pointing the obvious. I continued to click away on my phone. I just got another message from Matsumoto again.

"And he has scary eyes." Yeah well, you're ugly.

"Isn't he gang member." I am not stupid so I knew what he meant by that. I turned to look at them from the corner of my eyes.

"Don't invite someone like that on our team." The same person spoke all the other things about me too said again. Really, ugly, glasses that looked like you couldn't see out of them, and brown hair. Yes, ugly and if the girl liked him I might rip my hair out. The feeling once again came to me.

"Besides how can a midget like him play on our team." Now it was the boy with the annoying voice and really puffy lips and hair.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I couldn't stand people talking about my height. I was not short!

"WHO THE HELL IS A SUPER-MIDGET!" I screamed at him. It seemed they forgot I was here although I was the subject of their talking.

The girl whirled around and looked at me. My heart started to beat a little faster. I think I might have caught something.

"We didn't go that far…" I slammed my phone cover shut trying to drone out the feeling in me. I got up and walked away. Maybe I should go to a doctor or something.

"Hey!" She called out to me. "Wait up!"

I tried to ignore her and walk away but the cursed black and white ball disturbed my peace. I caught the movement in the air, right before it hit me I quickly jumped and did a flipping kick. The ball flew and hit the person who called me short. I had sure that when I did kick it didn't hit the girl.

I landed on my feet and dusted my pants off. The girl and her friends all looked shocked at what happened. The kid who got nailed by the ball flew over to ground. One down, three to go.

"All right!" The girl exclaimed.

All her friends decided that my display proved that to them I wasn't some gangster. "Awesome! That rocked! Cool!" Only the girl didn't rush up to me.

"Where are you from?" The afro-man asked.

"What's your name!?" One exclaimed.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Toshiro eh? That's a cool name." I was itching to tell them to call me Hitsugaya however there questions just kept coming in. My phone beeped telling me there was a hollow somewhere nearby. The noise had cut of their questions, which I was extremely glad to have happened.

"This feeling again…" I looked at the girl appalled that she knew what was out there, and that she could feel the hollow's reiatsu. When the phone beeped, again I knew I needed to get going. I shut my phone and took off running.

"Toshiro where are you going?" One of them called out.

"Something came up!" I replied. "Sorry I can't help out!"

"We practice at the park on the hill everyday, so come by tomorrow!" Nerd boy called out.

When I arrived at the hollow, Matsumoto had just finished destroying it. I sighed knowing that it was a pointless journey then.

"Hey Taicho! You just arrived? Well I already took care of it." She jumped up and ran up to me to hug me.

"Matsumoto, let go of me." She quickly let go of me looking sheepish.

"So Taicho how was your day?" She happily asked me.

"Normal." I replied.

"Did you meet anyone?" My brain pulled up the picture of the girl.

"No one." I said walking away.

"Taicho! You need to loosen up!" She ran after me. I just shrugged in reply.

When we got back to Orihime,'s I opened the internet once again and this time looked up the feeling in my stomach.

_**Love**__ is any of a number of __emotions__ and experiences related to a sense of strong __affection__. The word __love__ can refer to a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes, ranging from generic __pleasure__ ("I loved that meal") to intense __interpersonal attraction__ ("I love my wife"). This diversity of meanings, combined with the complexity of the feelings involved, makes love unusually difficult to consistently define, even compared to other emotional states._

_Addressed as an abstract concept, __love__ usually refers to a deep, __ineffable__ feeling of tenderly caring for another person. Even this limited conception of love, however, encompasses a wealth of different feelings, from the passionate desire and intimacy of __romantic love__ to the nonsexual emotional closeness of __familial__ and __Platonic love__ to the profound __oneness__ or devotion of __religious love__. Love in its various forms acts as a major facilitator of __interpersonal relationships__ and, owing to its central psychological importance, is one of the most common themes in the __creative arts__._

Man that is really weird. Of course, that only came after a lot of searching. The internet can be quite unreliable.

"Taicho! What are you looking up!" In a panic, I closed the window unfortunately, she grabbed the whole computer before I could close the window.

"You're in love! Aw…who's the lucky lady?" Matsumoto grin was so big it could have eaten her face.

"I am not in love. Now give me the computer back." I think my face might have turned a little red or maybe it didn't I am not sure.

"Fine…but I'll find this lucky lady." Matsumoto ran out of the room most likely to tell everyone here in Karakura. Great.

The next day went uneventfully boring. I practiced some soccer skills again, then I went back to the railing and looked upon the sky.

"Toshiro!" I heard a voice call for me. When she arrived at me, she stopped to catch her breath.

"You again." I think instead of me stalking her, she was stalking me.

"Why didn't you come to practice." She stated rather angrily.

"I never said I would" I stated, "besides I don't have too much free time." I actually did but she didn't need to know that.

"Why are you so busy when you are only an elementary student?" she asked.

"Shut up." I said annoyed. There was a slight silence hanging the air.

"Hey, why do you come here?" she said, "is it close to your home?

I paused for a second before continuing, "Not really."

I moved my eyes towards the sunset bringing back memories of Momo and me, "this is the best place I can find to look at the sky."

"It brings back memories." I have no idea why I told her that. She doesn't need to know, besides I most likely won't see her after today.

"Memories? How old are you?" she asked me in return.

"That's none of your business." I lifted my leg over the railing, it was about time I headed home, or Matsumoto will come for me.

**BEEP**

I opened my phone quickly. A hollow appeared, I went to run off, but something stopped me. I turned to look at the offending object, not realizing that it was her arm.

"Don't go that way!" She shouted at me, "w-well uh… I mean…"

She brought her arms behind her back and looked to the side, avoiding my eyes. "I have a bad feeling about over there." She spoke meekly. I narrowed my eyes, 'she couldn't be…'. But if she were then that would mean…

**BEEP BEEP BEEEEPPP…**

I opened my phone, the red dot that signaled that there was a hollow faded out of existence. I wondered if someone defeated it.

"Toshiro what's wrong?" I looked back at the girl in front of me. I should probably find out why it doesn't bug me when she calls me that. It was rather annoying.

I closed my phone. "No. It's nothing."

"Hey, you'll come tomorrow, won't you?" she reached her hand towards me a bit but pulled back.

"Who knows." I turned away and walked off. I needed to think, and do paperwork knowing that Matsumoto didn't do it herself.

**Next Day**

I sat on the roof of the building watching her and her friends playing. The feeling came back to me again. The feeling of my stomach dropping at every action she made. I watched her point and direct her friends throughout the practice.

"TAICHO!" I tensed at the voice turning towards the offending person. Matsumoto leaned over the roof to get a better look at me.

"Have you become a stalker?" She asked. Well if you really wanted to know…

"You're wrong." I simply stated.

I glanced back at the girl who always made my stomach drop. "There's just something I'm worried about." Matsumoto and I both watched the girl stop the ball in the air before kicking it back to her friends.

"Taicho, you like a girl from the human world!" Matsumoto shouted happily.

"I told you that's not it." I growled through my teeth. 'Was it that obvious' I said to myself. Hold on, I don't like any girl from any world, she just intrigues me. The way her hair flows…and great now I was thinking weird stuff.

"It's all right." Matsumoto smiled slyly. "You don't have to be shy."

"That's enough." I stood up and walked away ignoring whatever she said after that.

"Taicho! Please wait!" I vaguely heard her call.

When I arrived back at Orihime's house, I just kicked the stray soccer ball knocking over a glass. Great just what I needed broken glass everywhere. Picking up the pieces, I thought about the girl and her soccer match today. Maybe I should go. I did promise her in a way.

_The prince charming always comes and saves the day. _

Deciding I should go I left the house leaving the glass shards on the table to dispose of later. When I finally arrived, I guess it seemed like they needed my help. The whole group of them ran up to me after calling a time.

"You're late." The girl snapped at me.

"I didn't promise anything." I leaned up against the goal post taking in the score and the team that was walking towards us.

"What's with him." I vaguely heard from the other team's member.

The girl, who's name I really needed to figure out at some time, turned to the middle schoolers shouting out stuff like, 'Now were going to start fighting back.'

"Help this far into the game." The captain said smugly. Some of his crones laughed.

"Everyone, we're going to catch up all at once." She cheered. Her friends all yelled 'yatta' after her.

"Hey, wait!" I called out. "I didn't come here to play soccer."

When the girl turned around my eyes widened. "You're…hurt?"

The girl looked at her knee then smiled at me again. "This is nothing."

"What's wrong." She spoke. I pushed myself off the post speaking at the same time. "I guess I have no choice."

Truthfully, I did have a choice, but seeing her injured like that, I couldn't help feel angry and guilty because I didn't show up early. If I did, she might not have gotten hurt.

"We just have to win, right?" The girl looked taken back for some reason. She smiled largely and said a loud yes after she grabbed her footings again. The guy with glasses ran towards me slapping his hand against mine.

The whistle blew and she took the ball from black haired brat. She ran forward with the ball, the captain running up to her and pushed her out of the way. He turned back towards our net and ran forward quickly before they could catch up. Lucky for me, I was faster, so I went up grabbed the ball before he noticed and let him fall to the ground. I stopped the ball and glared down at him. Two other teammates rushed towards me. I dodged the first one by pulling the ball backwards the forwards to dodge the second guy. I swerved around the third guy and continued towards the net. I made at shot at the goalie watching him catch the ball then fall over immediately.

Shot after shot the kids cheered for me. Slowly I got them on the same playing field as the other team. When I was rushing towards the net for the final point, the girl ran up beside me.

"Now kick it in." She spoke happily. I passed the ball to her letting her know it was her team and she should be the one scoring the points not me. After that said she got a determined look in her eyes as she rushed to the goalies net. With a powerful kick, she scored the final goal. She watched her team cheer in happiness of winning before she walked up to me.

"Toshiro, it's all thanks to you."

"You scored the winning goal, didn't you?" I spoke indifferently. "More importantly, I have something to discuss with you."

It was time to ask her about her ability to see the hollows and sense them better the Ichigo, which was weird for a human girl. The girl got really nervous and stuttered out a measly reply.

"Earlier you…" I turned to the sky looking at it slowly crack and rip open. The girl beside me glanced up at the forming hollow as well.

Grabbing my phone to check what it was I heard her mutter to herself. "They're coming again."

The light on my phone was going crazy and I thought to myself the chances of a espada or menos. At that time, the hollow finally pulled out of the rip in the sky. The girl's eyes widened when she saw it smash into the ground. I quickly pulled her down to ground with me covering her from the rocks. She glanced at her friends crying out 'guys' when she say them unconscious.

"Wait. Don't go!" I kept my eye on the hollow in front of me, but I could still feel her eyes on me.

"Toshiro, you can see it?" She questioned. I looked at her quickly and snapped a quick reply. I needed to get her out of here.

"For now on, just run." She turned her eyes to the soccer ball in front of her.

"I can't! I can't let my friends get hurt!" She ran up to the soccer ball and kicked it with all her might at the hollow. The hollow just scratched its ear like a bug and just bitten him.

"It didn't work!" I watched in horror as the hollows hand came down upon here. All I remember is watching it come down, then I was holding its arm from completely smashing her.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens…" I mumbled lightly. "Hyourinmaru!" The sky darkened quickly. I swung the chain around the hollow's arm turning it to ice, then tugged at it destroying the arm that tried to squash the girl.

"To bad, with a Taicho in the real world, you hollow don't stand a chance." Shards of ice began to fall from the sky hitting myself and everyone else. I watched as the hollow sucked in energy trying to perform cero but I destroyed it before anything happened.

Once the sky cleared and the ice stopped falling I made my way to the fallen girl. Reaching my hand out for her, I asked if she was all right. She grabbed my hand but before I could pull her up she glanced at her friends asking if the were all right. I looked at them, then back at her.

"They're okay." I lightly pulled her upwards towards my body. They way her hand felt against my arm were like an inferno in my arm. Every little touch she made was heating up my skin in that place.

"Toshiro, that outfit…"

"It seems you have high spirit powers but I am impressed you can see me." I interrupted her. She lunged at me placing her hands on my shoulders sending more fire and making my heart skip.

"Hey, do you know where Ichi-nii is?!" She cried out. "You're a Shinigami, aren't you?"

"How do you know about Shinigami?"

"My big brother is one." Her face was very close to mine at that moment that I almost didn't catch what she said. "His name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki?!" I wonder what he would do if I suddenly kissed her right now…

"I see so your Kurosaki Ichigo's sister." On the other hand, if I suddenly hugged her.

"No wonder." On the other hand, maybe I should just sweep her off her feet and take her far away, where we can…

"No. Sorry, but I don't know where he is right now." I cleared my mind so I could continue our small conversation.

"I see." She bowed her head in dejection. I could slowly see tears start to form.

"But Kurosaki is trying to become more powerful." I spoke. "Just like you."

"He never gives up, right until the very end." If he heard, I ever said anything like this I was done for.

"That's the type of person he is." I continued. "Don't worry, he is your brother after all."

She smiled at me lightly and wiped her tears away. "That's right" She said with a smile.

"Taicho! You're safe!" I watched Matsumoto run up to us in her Shinigami outfit as well.

"She's a Shinigami too." She turned to me.

"Yeah, she my subordinate." I spoke calmly. In truth, I was annoyed that she ruined my time with her.

"You have subordinates!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Sort of." Was all I replied to her.

"Your late, Matsumoto." I looked up at Matsumoto.

"My apologizes." She said faithfully.

That was when she noticed the girl. "Taicho, this kid…"

"She's Kurosaki Ichigo's sister." I replied.

"Ichigo's sister?"

"Hello." She spoke up.

"I am Matsumoto Rangiku." She spoke. "I'm the vice-captain under Hitsugaya-Taicho." Kurosaki's sister turned towards me with an amazed face.

"Wow, you really are elite." She smiled at me. "Your pretty cool, Toshiro."

She placed her hand upon my head and patted it down. It felt so good to have her fingers run through my hair. The idea of taking her somewhere far was very tempting now.

"And you're still just an elementary student!" All though I wanted her to keep being near me, being called and elementary student was going too far.

"Elementary student…" I muttered.

"Huh, what is it?" she looked at me confused. In the background, I could hear Matsumoto laughing at my fortune.

I pushed her arm to the side and moved in closer. " How long are you going to keep thinking that!?"

"I am not an elementary student!"

After that day was gone, she was all that was on my mind. The next few days I hung out with her as much as possible trying to get close to her before I had to leave again. This brought up my recent thoughts on Fairy Tales.

_The prince gets the girl, and they live happily ever after. _

This time it didn't apply here. I didn't get the girl or namely Karin Kurosaki. Moreover, I didn't live a happily ever after, seeing as I am still sitting here thinking about her while doing paper work.

"Hey Taicho! Guess what it seems a certain Karin Kurosaki was killed by a passing car. She says she wants to see you." My head shot up at the girl's name. After Matsumoto finished her sentence, I was already out the door.

"Hey Toshiro. How's it going." I looked up at the 12 year old in front of me. Her hair was longer since I last saw her before the war. She smiled at me. She walked up to me and hugged me lightly. I wrapped my arms around her as well.

"I missed you so much." I just nodded in her hair. My mind wasn't processing correctly now.

"You know you can always prove to me you missed me." She said slyly in my ear. I looked at her then placed my lips on hers. She pulled my in closer and deepened the kiss.

Maybe I was wrong, some fairy tales do happen.


End file.
